glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Transparency
| Japanese = 透明な世界 | Romanized = Tōmei na Sekai | Performer = nano.RIPE | Type = Single | Release Date = July 23, 2014 }} is the ending theme of Glasslip anime series. The song is performed by the band nano.RIPE. Track Listing The first and second tracks are written by Kimiko and composed by Jun Sasaki, while Kimiko wrote and composed the third track. The arrangement is handled by the performing band nano.RIPE. # # # Lyrics Romaji= Katachi no nai sekai ni iki wo fumi komu Mata atashi ga umareru Bara bara ni chirakashita kokoro ha ware mono dakare Sotto tsutsunde kimi ni okurō hitotsu dake erande misete Nande mo nai yō na hibi no kakera wasurarenu mono to tai ni aru no ha Nando mo daitatte itsu no ma ni ka suri nukete shimau mono da Tōmei na glass no mukō bon'yari to sukashite mieta keshiki ha mada Atashi mo shiranai kimi mo shiranai sekai ka na kira hikari wo sorashita Acchi kocchi ni kazarareta chīsana shiawase no tsubu wo Mi otoshite tōri sugiteta hiroi ageta kimi no te ni ha Nanni mo nai yō ni mieru dakedo te wo kasanetara tashika ni kanjiru Nande mo nai yō na hibi no naka ni atashi no ibasho ga arun da Nan nen mo kawarazu ni tsuzuiteku eien ni mo nita keshiki no naka Sagashi mono nara naku naru koto ha nai kara mada koko ni itai yo Tōmei na glass no mukō bon'yari to sukashite mieta keshiki ga ima Shikai ippai ni hirogaru yo sorashita hikari no sasu hō he Koboreta kotoba kara atashi no shiranai atashi wo shiru Kimi no ibasho ga atashi no tonari ni nareru nara kira sekai ga umareru Kira kira |-| Kanji= カタチのない世界に息を吹き込む またあたしが生まれる バラバラに散らかしたココロはワレモノだから そっと包んできみに贈ろう　ヒトツだけ選んでみせて なんでもないような日々の欠片　忘られぬものと対にあるのは 何度も抱いたっていつの間にかすり抜けてしまうものだ 透明なガラスの向こう　ぼんやりと透かして見えた景色はまだ あたしも知らないきみも知らない世界かな　キラッ　光を反らした あっちこっちに飾られた小さなシアワセの粒を 見落として通り過ぎてた　拾い上げたきみの手には なんにもないように見えるだけど　手を重ねたら確かに感じる なんでもないような日々の中にあたしの居場所があるんだ 何年も変わらずに続いてく　永遠にも似た景色の中 探し物ならなくなることはないから　まだココに居たいよ 透明なガラスの向こう　ぼんやりと透かして見えた景色が今 視界一杯に広がるよ　反らした光の射す方へ 零れたコトバからあたしの知らないあたしを知る きみの居場所があたしの隣になれるなら　キラッ　世界が生まれる キラッ　キラッ |-| English= I take a single breath in this shapeless world and born again The heart scattered and littered is fragile There I hold you and let you choose one In the fragments of daze nothing special, what against me forgetting it is around How many times I hug you, someday I'll have to pass on you Beyond the transparent glass, I can see the vague scenery in watermarks Yet, because it's the world none of us know, I'll avert those bright lights Decorating everywhere is the grains of this small happiness I walk past while overseeing your hand being picked up I feel like I don't see anything, yet I can feel it in certain when we are holding hands In the daze nothing special, I finally found the place I'd belong I will continue and won't change after tears, among the same scenery for eternity If I don't have anything to look after, let me stay here for now Beyond the transparent glass, I can see the vague scenery in watermarks So large within my view, to the direction where the light I averted shines From the words I spilled, you should have know about me you don't know Now, because the place you'd belong is by my side, the world is born, shining bright Shining and shining so bright Videos nano.RIPE「透明な世界」short ver.|Short cut of the music video. Glasslip Ending|Ending animation Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime